


Un dolor familiar

by Sondrox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Help, Post-Break Up, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondrox/pseuds/Sondrox
Summary: Charlie y Vaggie terminan su relación debido a por Alastor y Vaggie tiene que adaptarse de nuevo a su vida solitaria dentro del hotel. (One-shot)
Kudos: 2





	Un dolor familiar

_In the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only who's ever known who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be, no way to know, how long she will be next to me._

"…Y además estoy segura de que él le hará bien al hotel. No solo confío en Alastor; a veces pareciera que él confía más en mí de lo que tú confías en mí. Y sinceramente estoy harta de eso. Por eso...creo que lo mejor para las dos es que...lo nuestro termine de una vez."

Después de oír esas palabras, todo alrededor de Vaggie se volvió confuso y difícil de distinguir, podía sentir a Charlie balbuceando, pero no podía entender lo que decía. Su corazón latía como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo, las paredes se cubrían de niebla y rápidamente trepaban su cuerpo hasta cubrir su ojo y dejarla ciega.

Entonces de la neblina llegó a la oscuridad. Pudo sentir sus latidos calmarse, por lo mínimo eso ya había acabado. Pero ahora venía lo peor, allí fue cuando su miedo se transformó en una penetrante angustia. No quería abrir los ojos, pero tenía responsabilidades que atender. Abrió los ojos pero su vista seguía igual. Con su brazo izquierdo alcanzó el interruptor de una lámpara, la encendió y se halló a sí misma en una de las habitaciones del hotel a la cual se había mudado desde que ella y Charlie habían terminado, ya habían sido semanas, pero la misma pesadilla volvía una y otra vez, a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado y se dejaba sumergir en su rutina de sueño cada noche.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, aún tenía algo de tiempo, pero el gozo de dormir un poco más se desvaneció por un dolor que le exigía movimiento y actividad, se concentró en hacer ese malestar a un lado y volteó su cuerpo al otro lado de la cama para acomodarse. Por instinto estiró su brazo pero solo se encontró con una almohada. Dudó unos segundos antes de abrazar la almohada y hundir su nariz en ella, intentando sentir algo de calidez, en su lugar se encontró con el lado frio de la almohada y Vaggie no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Después de levantarse se dirigió a un despacho que tenía ilustrado "GERENTE" en una placa encima de la puerta. Buscaba unos volantes que usarían ese día en un festival que organizó un grupo musical de Ciudad Sangius que tomaría lugar en el centro de Ciudad Pentagrama. Con la ayuda de Alastor habían conseguido un puñado de demonios se inscribieran a su programa de redención, pero Charlie tenía la ambición de conseguir muchos más.

Poco después de salir de su pequeño despacho esquivó a Nifty que iba a toda prisa llevando varios platos de comida consigo. Revisó la recepción y encontró los nuevos residentes dirigiéndose al comedor. Vaggie vio a Nifty salir del comedor y ella aprovechó para llamar su atención.

"¿Se puede saber porque los nuevos van al comedor?" Demandó Vaggie.

"Charlie y Alastor mandaron a llamar a los nuevos para un anuncio o algo parecido."

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse. "Llámame cuando la comida este lista, estaré en mi ofic–"

"¡Aparten!" Exclamó un adormilado Husk empujando a ambas fuera de su camino para después tropezarse con una lámpara y la puerta del comedor

"Charlie quiere que el personal este presente," Rectificó Nifty.

Aceptó con un pequeño gruñido y entró.

El comedor consistía de tres largas mesas que llegaban de un lado al otro de la habitación. Aún eran tan pocos que no llegaban a la mitad de la mesa que usaban en ese momento. Vaggie se sentó en el extremo de la mesa que apuntaba hacía la chimenea del comedor. El asiento a enfrente suyo y a su izquierda estaban vacíos, ahora mismo su única compañía era Angel quien se estaba ligando a uno de los nuevos residentes. Husk intentaba mantenerse despierto a la vez que se cercioraba que nadie le robara su botella de alcohol, Nifty llegó poco después y se colocó a un lado de Husk.

Vaggie estaba hundida en su mente, a esta hora estaría ayudando a Charlie a arreglarse, le estaría acomodando el moño de su tuxedo. Se aseguraría de que su ropa estuviera recta y alineada. Le recordaría que nadie podría detenerla de cumplir su sueño. Cada día le garantizaba que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero ahora estaba sola.

Estaba igual que cuando llegó al infierno después de que los ángeles le encomendaran su misión. Sola.

" _Baja al abismo de la creación y custodia a la hija del portador de luz; Haz de sus peticiones tu voluntad y cumple su deseo con tu alma."_

Su lugar era con Charlie aún si ya no estaban juntas.

La puerta del comedor abriéndose sacó a Vaggie de sus pensamientos, Charlie había llegado, no sabía por qué le sorprendía que no estuviera sola. Alastor estaba junto a ella, se sentó enfrente de Vaggie y Charlie se colocó entre los dos pecadores.

Charlie aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos.

"Hola…ehe, pri-¡Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes por unirse al Hazbin Hotel y a nuestro programa de redención! Mi nombre es Charlotte pero pueden llamarme Charlie. Soy la dueña del hotel y estas dos personas a mi lado son…" Charlie continuó con su discurso introductorio, pero llego a un punto en el que Vaggie solo escuchaba el eco de sus palabras.

Después de que Charlie terminara su discurso todos se levantaron y volvieron a sus actividades. Vaggie se marchó directo a su oficina para no ser molestada, pero su calma duró poco.

"¿Vaggie?" Escuchó detrás de ella misma, se volteó y encontró a Charlie asomando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. Desde que habían terminado, Vaggie se esmeraba en solo interactuar con su ex solo cuando fuera necesario, siempre yendo directo al grano. "No…no quiero molestarte, solo quería saber si ya tenías los volantes listos."

"En tu escritorio."

"Yyyy…¿No te molestará que me lleve a unos cuantos inquilinos al festival? Sééé que tenías la sesión programada con ellos para hoy, pero creo que le hará bien acompañarnos a mí y Alastor."

"...Claro, como quieras," Musitó.

Charlie le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, Vaggie imitó el gesto, pero tan pronto como Charlie se fue su rostro cayó en la misma expresión vacía que llevaba.

Intentó ignorar el silencio que empezaba a zumbar en sus odios y se dirigió a la recepción donde se encontró a Alastor y los residentes que lo iban a acompañar al festival viéndolo con gran admiración mientras les contaba de sí mismo.

"¡Miren quién llegó!" Anunció Alastor. "Nuestra amada princesa nos acompañara esta exquisita tarde, estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos juntos."

"Oh, Alastor, tampoco será para tanto solo porque yo vaya." No pudo evitar reírse mientras se frotaba el brazo.

"Al contrario querida, no sería lo mismo sin ti."

A lo lejos Vaggie escuchaba asegurándose de que ninguno de los dos la viera hasta que escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y disimulo estar ocupada haciendo el inventario del material del hotel.

Angel pasó a su lado sin hacerle caso, vio como Alastor ofrecía su mano a Charlie y ella la tomo con gusto, el pequeño grupo de demonios se marchó y Angel soltó una pequeña risa.

"Nuestro galán no pierde ni un segundo, ¿eh? No pensé que fuera de los que iba con todo." Vaggie no se molestó en responder o siquiera voltearse para mirar a Angel. "¿Sabes? Que este con Charlie no me molesta en lo absoluto, aun así me lo llevaré a la cama un día de estos." El silencio muerto hizo que Angel dudara sobre si debió cerrar su boca. "Ustedes…Terminaron bien, ¿Verdad?"

Vaggie se obligó a buscar las palabras para responderle. "…Yo…Solo quiero que ella sea feliz."

Angel intentó levantar su ánimo, pero sus palabras no llegaban a Vaggie, pensaba en sus propias palabras, y que entre más las pensaba, más se aferraba a ellas. "Haré lo que haga falta." Pensó.

"Haré lo que sea necesario. Lo que ella necesite. Charlie se lo merece, se merece el cielo, merece que sea feliz."

¿Pero entonces que quedaría para ella misma?

Vio la hora en su telefono y llamó a los demonios que aún quedaban a su oficina.

"Ok, Nikel/Diene/Berali/Avironol, es hora" Llamó cada uno. "¿Recuerdas la última vez que podríamos discutir sobre tu vida en la tierra?" Vaggie especificó sobre los últimos días que habían vivido para así descubrir como enfocarse y personalizar su programa de redención

Cada uno contó sobre sus últimos días y todos los relatos podían resumirse simplemente con dos cosas: Problemas o mala suerte.

"…Fui con unos amigos a comprarle meta a un camello…"

"…Conducía pedo tras salir de una fiesta…"

"…Estaba dormido hasta que me despertó el un portazo de mi puerta..."

"…Me tome unas pastillas para dormir…"

"…Les dimos el dinero y entonces…unos tipos nos metieron unas bolsas en la cabeza…"

"…Me salí de la vía y choque con un edificio…"

"…Prendí la luz y lo primero que vi fue alguien vestido de negro que se abalanzó sobre mí…"

"…Entonces me subí al borde la azotea…"

"…Algo…atravesó mi estómago y me tiraron al suelo y escuché varios pasos alejándose…"

"…Me tumbó al suelo y estampó mi cabeza contra el piso…"

"…Y todo se volvió negro…"

Vaggie les preguntó porque se inscribieron al hotel. A través de todas las razones que recibió pudo notar algo que los conectaba a cada uno de ellos, arrepentimiento, verdadero arrepentimiento.

Lo vio cuando ellos se cuidaban entre sí. Cuando una noche encontró droga en la basura y más tarde escuchó varias voces discutiendo en una de las habitaciones sobre quién introdujo droga al hotel, alguien confesó y en lugar de delatarlo, regañarlo o reprimirlo, pasaron horas reconfortándose entre ellos mismos.

Al día siguiente, pudo notar un cambio que no sabía bien que era. Sentía que podía bajar su guardia al lado suyo, podía volver a confiar en alguien, no de la misma manera como cuando estuvo con Charlie, pero sabía que podía empezar a moverse de su ruptura.

En la siguiente sesión le preguntó a Nikel si había tenido dudas sobre si dejar el programa de redención.

"Los primeros días, cuando no me acostumbraba a despertar en un lugar y lo primero que tenía que hacer era ponerme alerta a, lo que sea. Al más mínimo sonido. Entonces…un día recordé a mi familia, recordé algo que mi padre me había dicho…que…si hoy era el más difícil de tu vida, entonces los siguientes días serían más fácil. Y-ha…coño, si ya estoy aquí, en el infierno, no creo que se pueda poner peor…no me queda a donde más que arriba. Literalmente." Soltó una carcajada.

**DING**

Un pequeño reloj anunció que la sesión había terminado. Nikel se fue y Vaggie se quedó allí sin decir una palabra. Después de encargarse de las sesiones con los demás, la noche cayó y Vaggie se retiró a su habitación.

Las palabras de Nikel aun rondaba por su cabeza.

¿Ella también podía aspirar a algo más? Vio a su alrededor y de repente todo se sentía más pequeño. Sentía que si estiraba sus brazos podría tocar ambos extremos de su cuarto. Volteó hacía su cama, el solo hecho de acercarse le generaba rechazo. Debía salir de allí ahora mismo.

Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Y aunque odiara admitirlo sería una de esas noches en las que necesitaría café.

Fue a una de las terrazas que tenía el hotel, pensaba que el aire fresco le calmaría, si es que podía llamar así al aire del Infierno. El aire irritaba su piel y el ruido de la ciudad zumbaba en su cráneo sin ayudar en lo absoluto.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué sería de ella en el futuro. ¿Seguiría en el hotel? ¿Encontraría algo más en su vida? ¿Podría ella ir al cielo? Su mente rápidamente le reprocho con un "¡No!" a la última pregunta. Ya iba por el quinto café, rápidamente lo engulló de una intentando saborearlo lo menos posible, como si una pastilla fuera. Entonces masajeó delicadamente la X que tenía en su rostro.

Su misión resonaba dentro de su cabeza otra vez. " _Haz de sus peticiones tu voluntad y cumple su deseo con tu alma."_

Eso había hecho y este fue su premio, se desvivió y dedicó a Charlie por completo. Por una vez quería cuidarse a sí misma. Sería ella misma por quién se preocuparía.

En ese instante, su pequeño momento de autocompasión se transformó en una bola de nieve.

Sintió su corazón—Aquel corazón que solo había abierto para Charlie romperse, tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, aun así, no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado quejido mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía y en su lugar era reemplazado por uno nuevo, en el que adentro, no veía a la Princesa del Infierno, sino a ella misma.

No abandonaría a Charlie y menos al hotel. Con ellos, cumplirá lo que se le encomendó. Sin importar que persona o demonio se interponga en su camino. Podría no solo valerse por sí misma, si no auto realizarse y ser feliz.

Al final tal vez ella aún no era tan diferente a aquellos que intentaba ayudar.

Se quedó un rato más observando el paisaje, hasta que escuchó el pequeño crujido de una silla a su izquierda, rápidamente se levantó e invocó su lanza apuntándola contra aquel a su lado.

"¿Buscas un poco de inspiración, Querida?"

"¡Alastor! Por una…" Vaggie se mantuvo en su posición de combate y alerta. "¿Cómo-cuando entro? No escuché la puerta." Pensó. A regañadientes desvaneció su lanza y se volvió a sentar. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Vaggie.

"Pregunta incorrecta ¡Y!–" Levantó su dedo índice. "Yo pregunté primero."

"No…podía dormir."

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" Alastor agarró la taza de Vaggie, con un movimiento de su mano la volvió a llenar de café y la dejó al alcance de Vaggie, pero ella no volvió a tocar la taza. "Últimamente no te he visto mucho, ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?"

"Estuve ocupada."

"Ya lo creo. Una persona como tú, tan trabajadora," Vaggie no respondió. "Y tan poco retribuida, estas pobres almas perdidas y desagradecidas no te aprecian lo suficiente, ¿No te gustaría empezar de nuevo en un lugar **muy lejos** de aquí? Y moi," Se colocó su mano en el pecho. "Puedo ayudarte con eso. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?" No fue hasta entonces que Vaggie se dignó en mirar a Alastor y a su oferta tentadora. "Imagínalo. Toda esta gente, tus problemas y preocupaciones, nunca los volverás a ver. Tan solo. Toma. Mi mano." Extendió su mano y empezó a resplandecer con un brillo verde rodeado de un ambiente eléctrico del mismo color.

Vaggie se acercó, sus manos estaban a centímetros y Alastor esperaba pacientemente, antes de que pudieran hacer contacto Vaggie invocó su lanza y atravesó la mano de Alastor, el brillo verde desapareció y él apenas se estremeció. Tras retirar la lanza ambos vieron el hueco que dejó y en cuestión de segundos la mano de Alastor se regeneró con todo y guante. "Solo quiero que sepas que mi puerta, siempre, siempre está abierta," Dijo Alastor mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

"No tiene uso que intentes engañarme, no me iré de aquí y yo sé bien quien eres, un mentiroso, un malnacido, y encima un cobarde. Viniste porque no hay nadie cerca para escucharnos. Entonces yo también te diré algo: Solo uno de los dos irá al Cielo; Y te juro que no seré yo quien se quede en este agujero."

Al terminar de hablar, Alastor se levantó, sacó su bastón y caminó hacía la puerta.

"Pero claro que iras al Cielo, después de todo ellos están esperándote, angelito."

Ninguno de los dos necesitó voltearse y mirar la cara del otro para adivinar que expresión tenían en ese momento.

Vaggie solo se permitió reaccionar hasta que escuchó el ligero cierre de la puerta detrás suya. Solo en ese entonces agarró la taza que Alastor había rellenado y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

"¿Cómo diablos-?" Sentía que el aire le empezaba a faltar, se recostó en la silla. No tenía que darle importancia, no debía. Aun iba a lograr su objetivo.

"No dejaré que nadie me lo impida. No dejaré que nadie me lo impida," Repitió Vaggie varias veces al aire cada vez alzando su cabeza más alto. De repente el aire no se sentía tan mal.

Vio una vez a la ciudad desde lejos y distinguió el gran reloj que destacaba entre la ciudad y que contaba los días restantes para la purga anual, no era demasiado tarde aún, volvió a entrar al hotel dispuesta a dormir aunque fuera unas horas.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusto no dudes en dejar un comentario, me alegraría el día ¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
